


The Apocalypse +  Nico di Angelo

by hughiedog



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7279171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hughiedog/pseuds/hughiedog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Crowley and Dean go to 'kill' Death, they run into our two favorite demigods, Sunshine and Deathbreath. Nico isn't all that pleased to hear what Death has been doing. (I suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apocalypse +  Nico di Angelo

Nico and Will had just arrived at Chicago, having been sent on a quest by Hades. "This storm is making me uneasy..." Nico muttered, looking around warily as he pulled his aviator jacket around him tighter. "Aw, is Death-boy scared?" Will teased, knocking shoulders with the son of Hades. Nico scowled, "shut up, Will," he half snapped, before coming to an abrupt halt. 

The teasing smile on Will's face evaporated. "You okay Neeks?" he asked. "I know why we're here." Will gave him a confused look. "What-" "this way!" Nico grabbed Will's hand, blushing lightly as he did, and pulled him along, towards a hole-in-the-wall pizza place. He stopped just in front of the door, peering inside. Will looked in over his shoulder. "Who are they?" Will asked, quietly. "I don't know who the blond guy is,("HEY!") but the old guy is Thanatos,"

 

 


End file.
